Black hearted hero
by Coolwriter99
Summary: Sonic has been possessed and has flooded Station Square in darkness, killing everyone except Shadow & Amy! Can Shadow save the world from Sonic's wrath? Read and find out! Rated T for swearing, & violence. Also includes some Shadamy moments!Epilogue added
1. The beginning of the end

* * *

Okay hi, i am coolwriter99 and this is my first fanfic, enjoy!

Sonic: you forgot the disclaimer.

Really? okay then. Sonic, Amy, and Shadow bellong to SEGA, not me

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a normal day in Station Square, well not completely normal since Eggman hasn't attacked in over 5 months (sorry I'm terrible at beginnings). Sonic was out on his daily run with Amy chasing him. Yep, this day was pretty normal. Sonic ran into the forest in order to escape Amy. Amy of course, kept following Sonic. "Sonic! Stop running!" Amy yelled to him. But Sonic kept running and fell into a ditch. Amy, thinking Sonic just escaped from her, went back home.

--30 minutes later—

Shadow was at home watching TV, when this message came on, "Hello, I'm Kent Brockman with this urgent news cast. This unknown figure has robbed a bank, killing 26 innocent people, and 14 cops." It showed an image of the robber, and Shadow immediately recognized it, "Sonic! What the hell is wrong with that idiot?" Shadow got up and left his house, getting his machine gun first in case anything bad happened, and went to go see what the hell was wrong with that idiot (as quoted from Shadow).

--2 minutes later—

Shadow didn't find anything suspicious until, "What the shit!" Shadow shouted, as in front of him was Sonic, surrounded by some strange energy. Sonic turned around (he was facing away from Shadow), "Oh, hello Shadow." He said in a very evil voice. "What the hell are you doing?" Shadow asked. "Nothing, just trying to destroy the world!" Sonic replied. This surprised Shadow, because he knew Sonic wouldn't dare hurt an innocent person. Suddenly two shadow like creatures emerged beside Sonic, one of them punched Shadow and launched him into a building. Sonic laughed, "Hahaha! Are you serious? I thought you were the Ultimate Life Form, not the Ultimate Loser! Muhahahaha!" "No one, talks shit about ME!" Shadow emerged from the building, glowing red. "Chaos spear blast!" Shadow threw a Chaos Spear, but when it hit Sonic it blew up like a Chaos Blast. When the dust from the explosion cleared up, Shadow saw that the shadow creatures were gone. "Oh, crap." Shadow saw Sonic, still standing there like nothing happened. "Is that it? Is that all the _great _Ultimate Life Form can do?" Sonic said mockingly. "_How did he survive that? I've never seen him act like that before. There is only one possible answer, he's possessed._" Shadow thought to himself. Shadow's red glow faded to blue, "Chaos, Control!" As soon as he yelled that, Shadow disappeared. Shadow reappeared in mid-air beside Sonic and kicked, then teleported to his other side, kicked him, and repeated this. Shadow reappeared in front of the building he was thrown into. Sonic cracked his neck twice, "Is that all you can do?" Sonic laughed. "Holy crap." Shadow said.

* * *

i hope you enjoyed it, please review.

* * *


	2. Truth and devastation

* * *

okay, chapter 2, enjoy! oh yeah, disclaimer, Sonic, Shadow, and Amy belong to SEGA, but Z belongs to me.

* * *

Chapter 2

Sonic snapped his fingers, and a shadow creature appeared in front of Shadow, it tried to punch him but Shadow jumped up, and shot the shadow creature. "Why are you doing this Sonic?" Shadow asked, "Why? Because I was created to conquer this planet, but instead I planned to destroy it." Sonic answered. Shadow was puzzled, "What? You weren't created, and I thought you were good." "Well, you must be talking about _Sonic _as you have been calling me. I was created by Eggman aboard the Ark, all I am is a larva, that was launched to Earth, unable to survive without a host for 24 hours. Luckily this _idiot _fell in the ditch I was stuck in." Sonic answered. Shadow, still shocked by this asked, "Well then, what is your real name?" "Name? I was never given a name, but you may call me Z. Now if you don't mind, I have a planet to destroy." Sonic answered before sending out a wave of darkness. The darkness spread quickly, killing anyone it touched, and Shadow knew that now he only had time to save one person. "Chaos Control!" Shadow yelled before disappearing.

--just outside Station Square at the edge of the forest (Amy's house)—

Amy was checking on her garden like she was since she got back home. Suddenly a bright blue light appeared in Amy's garden, when it went away Amy saw who it was, "Shadow! What are you doing here?" Amy asked, "No time to explain, come on!" Shadow grabbed Amy's arm and ran out of the house. The wave of darkness had nearly reached Amy and Shadow. Shadow grabbed Amy and put her over his shoulders, then ran up a tree. He started jumping across treetops escaping the darkness. The darkness reached Shadow, but it didn't destroy him. "_Wait, my hover shoes keep me above the darkness, but if I drop Amy she'll die._" Shadow thought to himself. Amy, still not understanding what is happening, asked Shadow, "Shadow, what's going on?" Shadow answered her, "Well, Sonic has been possessed by a mutant created by Eggman called Z, and now he's trying to destroy the planet. That's all I really know right now." Amy still didn't understand, so she asked him, "What about that darkness?" Shadow grimly replied, "If that darkness touches you, then you will die. It travels very fast, and I knew I only had time to save one person." But now Amy had a new question, "Not to seem ungrateful but, why did you save _me_?" This was a question Shadow wasn't prepared to answer, but he still had to tell here why, "Because, well, this isn't easy to say, and you might not feel the same way but, Amy, I love you." This was an answer Amy didn't expect to hear, and tears started to fill her eyes as she said, "Shadow, I feel the same way. I didn't know why, but I had started thinking about you more, and I figured out why, I love you too." (I promised Shadamy moments, and I keep my promises. Also sorry if you didn't like it, I'm not very good at romantic scenes.) "Well, if _this _isn't a loving moment." This moment was cut short by Z (Sonic, I'm referring to him as Z since that's who possessed him).

* * *

Z, you're an A'hole

Z: what did i do?

well first off you're trying to destroy Earth, and second you ruined the first Shadamy moment in the fanfic

Z: i understand you being mad about the first one, but whats so important about the second one?

Well, Shadow just admitted his feelings to Amy! and you ruined the moment!

Shadow: yeah, coolwriter99's right, that's the only time i can admit my feelings to Amy.

Shadow, two things wrong with your statement. 1. you're supposed to call me the author, and 2. there will be other Shadamy fanfics, mabye another from me.

Shadow: okay, and by the way, remember to review!

that's my line!

* * *


	3. Survival 101

* * *

disclaimer: Amy, Shads, and Sonic are still SEGA's and Z belongs to me.

Shadow: did you call me Shads?

yes i did. enjoy the fanfic!

* * *

Chapter 3

"You two are the only survivors in the city, by now possibly the whole state." Z snarled. "Alright, you have been asking for this!" Shadow punched Z in the face, but had no effect. Shadow punched Z again, followed by a few more. "Muhahahaha! That's all you can do? Pathetic!" Z laughed. "I almost forgot about this." Shadow said before pulling out his machine gun, and emptying a clip in Z. As he got shot, all Z said was, "Mere bullets can't hurt me! Is that all you can do?" Instead of reloading, Shadow said, "Not quite." And hit Z in the face with his gun, knocking out a tooth. Z grabbed the tooth in mid-air, and stabbed Shadow with it. Z started shoving the tooth in Shadow's neck, "Noooooooooo!" Shadow heard Amy scream before she hit Z with her Piko-Piko Hammer, sending him back into the city. "Shadow, we need to be careful, any injuries we cause him will still be there when we get rid of Z." Amy pointed out. "_She's right, I didn't even think about that._" Shadow thought. "Okay, but first we need to do something." Shadow told Amy, "Like what?" Amy asked, "You'll see. Chaos Control!" Shadow replied.

--Shadow's house—

Shadow and Amy appeared in Shadow's house "What are we doing here?" Amy asked, "If we're going to survive I can't carry you everywhere, so you'll need to use a pair of my hover shoes." Shadow answered. Shadow opened a closet and pulled out a pair of hover shoes that matched his. Amy jumped off of Shadow's back, her feet landing in the shoes. "Cool! How do they work?" Amy asked as she floated like Shadow. "I think they use compressed air or something. Now we need to find Sonic and see if we can do something about Z." Shadow replied. "I'll save you the trouble of that first part." Shadow turned around and saw Z in his doorway, "I hope you miss your friends, cause you're joining them." Suddenly a shadow creature appeared by Z, "Sick 'em boy!" He yelled and the shadow creature jumped toward Shadow and Amy, "Run!" Shadow grabbed Amy's hand and jumped through the ceiling, breaking a hole in it. Amy and Shadow ran across rooftops until they reached a tall building, "Lets hide in there!" Amy told Shadow, so of course, they ran into the building. Z obviously followed them, "Come out come out where ever you are." Z said as he walked into the building. "Great, what do we do now?" Amy asked Shadow, "We only have one option, fight him until we can find a way to get rid of Z." Shadow answered. "Well Shadow, that's heroic and all but you could never defeat him. Not alone anyway." Amy said. "No Amy, I have to, alone. At the rate that darkness is spreading, if I die you would be the only person on this planet in a matter of hours." Shadow replied. "I don't care; if you die I die too." Amy said, "And you aren't changing my mind." Shadow sighed, "Alright, lets go." He and Amy went to go fight Z.

* * *

i smell a fight scene!

Shadow: no thats probably just Sonic.

Amy: yeah, he needs to take a shower. also don't forget to review!

hope you enjoyed the story so far!

Shadow: you got mad at me when i said that, so why aren't you mad at Amy?

cause i told here to say it while people read the story.

* * *


	4. Chaos Shadow VS Chaos Z

* * *

Let the battle begin! after this disclaimer: Sonic, Amy, and Shadow belong to SEGA, and Z belongs to me. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

--five minutes later—

Shadow and Amy were searching the building, and finally found Z, "Well, well, well, it looks like I can finally kill you two." Z evilly said as Shadow and Amy approached. "Dark Spear!" Z shot out a Chaos Spear, and hit Amy. "NO!" Shadow yelled when it happened, "Lighten up, she's only frozen." Z said. Shadow was beginning to be pissed off by Z, "I, am, going, to, KILL YOU!" Shadow started to glow red, his eyes went bloodshot, and his black fur turned crimson red. "PREPARE TO DIE!" Shadow shot Z with a swarm of Chaos Spears. Z smirked, and yelled, "CHAOS FORM!" Sonic's fur turned red, and he glowed red. Shadow touched the ice Amy was frozen in, and it melted. She nearly fell from the ground and Shadow yelled, "Amy, get out NOW!" Amy didn't argue, she ran straight out. "Time to finish this!" Shadow yelled and the building collapsed. Z and Shadow emerged, and flew into the air. "You can never defeat me!" Z snarled, "Oh yeah?" With that Shadow did a Chaos Blast. Z put his hand out and absorbed the energy. "What the--" "Yes, I can absorb your energy, and your thoughts." Shadow rushed toward Z and punched him in the gut. Z coughed up blood, and Shadow asked, "So that's your weak spot?" Z answered, "Yes, I am a larva, I crawl into a person's stomach, and rest in there intestine. From there I send energy waves to there brain and control them." Shadow nearly barfed, "That's more info then I needed, but now I know how to kill you, without killing Sonic." Z rushed at Shadow, punching his face, and Shadow punched him away. "Take this!" Yelled Shadow before pulling out a gatling gun. "Where the hell did you get those?" Z asked, and Shadow replied, "Well my machine gun transformed when I did." And started shooting Z's gut like crazy. "CODE RED! Escape!" Z pointed his head up, and spit out a red larva. It fell down, moving away from Sonic as he went normal form and fell. Shadow went after Sonic to save him, but saw Amy watching from the ground, right where the larva was falling, "_I need to choose, Sonic was always my friend, no matter how mean I was to him. But if Z falls to Amy he'll possess her, and since Maria died, Amy has been my only true love._" Shadow chose, he went to Z and got him, then went to Sonic. The larva jumped into Sonic's stomach, and his eyes opened, blood red. "Fool." Z said before he turned red and kicked Shadow in the stomach. Shadow fell to the ground, and heard a familiar voice, "I came as soon as I got the call! Oh crap, what happened to Shadow?" Shadow knew the voice, it was…

* * *

Dun dun dun! who is this new character? 

Biohazard: Yes, i wonder...

Shadow: Biohazard you idiot! you ruined the suspence!

Biohazard: How? it culd be _anyone..._

Shadow: no! you talked here! lets think, who could it be? i mean Biohazard was in the author's notes, but it couldn't be him.

Biohazard: Sorry! i couldn't resist! if you don't know who i am look for my bio in the sonic fan character forums!

it's okay. the title was gonna ruin it anyway!

Shadow: why are you so nice to him?

except for Z he's my only OC! and he's only 13 years old! don't forget to review!

* * *


	5. Biohazard saves the day

* * *

Time for the final battle! but first: Shadow, Amy, and Sonic belong to SEGA, however Z and Biohazard belong to me. plus thanks for the reviews, the Cursed Cleric, strawberryalchemist, and anime2videogames. however i'd like to say fuck off to Black-Tailed Rattlesnake, Sonic was possessed by Z when he fell into the ditch, if you read chapter 2 you'd know that so don't question my style. enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

"So Biohazard, you came to help?" Shadow weakly asked Biohazard, he replied, "Well, you are an ally, I should be mad now that you are more competition for Amy's heart but I don't really care right now. Time to be healed." Biohazard put his hands above Shadow and healed his wounds. "Thanks, now I'm ready to kick Z's ass." "No you aren't, you need rest, and I'll need to borrow your powers, Toxic Power Steal!" Shadow's glow went away, and Biohazard's glow turned gold, he was now in Super Form. Biohazard got ready to fly up, when he heard Shadow "Hey Biohazard, how did you survive the darkness?" Biohazard turned around, and replied, "My Toxic abilities protected me like the darkness wasn't there." Shadow smiled, "Remember, it's Sonic, don't kill him, but kick his ass." Biohazard said, "I will Shadow, I will." With that Biohazard went up to defeat Z. "Hahahaha! Do you think _you _can defeat me?" Z laughed, Biohazard snapped his neck to the left, then the right, "Yep." Biohazard's arm stretched out and choked Z, then his other arm stretched out and punched his gut. The larva flew out of Sonic's mouth, and Biohazard set down Sonic's unconscious body on the ground. "You're too late! I've absorbed enough energy to evolve! Muhahahaha!" Z laughed before the larva (which is him) grew. It sprouted arms and legs, and transformed into a monster. Imagine a human, that is red like blood, with claws for fingers, and that's what Z looked like. Biohazard flew in to punch Z, but Z caught his fist. "Your energy is at quite advanced levels, and absorbing it should make me very powerful." Z snarled. Suddenly Biohazard's glow weakened and went green, and in no time he was back to normal. Z's veins glowed golden, and he transformed. Z's legs and arms burst, sprouting 4 spider-like legs, and 8 claw handed arms. Z grabbed Amy by the neck and yelled, "Out of you three, she will die first!" and held his claw to her neck. "Let, her, go, NOW!" Biohazard turned golden, and became lighter, and lighter, until he nearly blinded all of them; the glow faded and saw Biohazard, floating and glowing gold. Z threw Amy to the ground at his side, and pointed and Biohazard yelling, "Fine. YOU will die first!" He charged at Biohazard, but he caught Z's fist, "Your energy is at quite advanced levels, sound familiar?" Biohazard's other hand turned into a blade, and stabbed Z. Z started throwing up blood, and Biohazard ripped his arm out, letting Z fall to the ground. Amy, Shadow, and Biohazard all stared at Z dead body, and it vanished. The darkness started going away, and people started reappearing. "I may have been the hero, but you can have the girl." Biohazard told Shadow as he helped him to his feet, and lightly pushed him in Amy direction. Shadow walked up to Amy, and they stared into each other's eyes before sharing a long kiss. Sonic finally got up, and asked Biohazard, "What the heck happened?" Biohazard pointed to Amy and Shadow, Sonic looked over at them, and as you can you imagine he got kind of jealous, but he started smiling. After Shadow and Amy finished kissing, Sonic rudely remarked, "So now she fell for you?" Shadow simply replied, "Shut up." And started kissing Amy again just to make Sonic mad, which worked. Sonic punched Shadow, beginning a fight that ended in Sonic laying on the ground and Shadow standing on top of him. "Now what do you have to say?" Shadow said as he looked down at Sonic, who weakly replied, "Fuck off." And flipped Shadow off.

* * *

Yay! hope you liked it, also that was the end, but i will have a prologue chapter added soon! please review!

* * *


	6. Epilogue

* * *

Well as i promised, and i was keep my promises, here is the prologue, but first: Sonic, Shadow, and Amy belong to SEGA, however Z, Biohazard, and the new character Shadow Rose (read to see it is) belong to me. also this is a prologue, so it is of course very short.

* * *

Chapter 6

In the end almost all was well. After saving the planet Biohazard became a global hero, always trying to win Amy's heart, which was kind of hard now that she was with Shadow. Unfortunately for Sonic, after "trying to destroy the planet" police have been looking for him, never succeeding. After his fight against Biohazard, Z vanished as you already read, never to be seen again. Amy and Shadow started dating, eventually getting married, and having a son. Shadow and Amy's son was named Shadow Rose, since he was identical to his father except the red stripe on his forehead which was pink like his mother's. Amy opened a daycare center, while Shadow ran a butcher shop since it was the most violent, legal thing he could do.

* * *

I hope you liked it! and if you didn't notice i am a huge Shadamy fan. i'm sorry if the story was too short, but i hope all Shadamy fans at least liked the end.

Amy: i know i did.

Shadow: me too

get a room! anyway i need to go before Shadow and Amy beat me to a pulp. Please review!

Amy: get over here!

Shadow: Chaos Spear!

* * *


End file.
